


Appassionata

by wickedblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Pureblood Culture, Time Travel, Walburga Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: Anna-Marie Potter longed for love. It was her only wish, which Fate decided to grant her. Only she has to travel back forty years to find it.





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

Coldness was creeping into her bones. She pulled the heavy blanket closer to her body and leaned slightly forward in the armchair, trying to get as close to the burning fireplace as she could. No matter how hard she tried, she seemed unable to warm herself up. The coldness and emptiness of the home seemed to have settled into her very soul. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place now made her sick.

 

She had originally decided to move in after her graduation in an attempt to somehow get closer to her deceased godfather, which proved to be a failure. She only felt worse. She had been living in the Black ancestral home for close to a year, and she felt like she was slowly wasting away.

 

Anna-Marie Potter was lonely, and it made her heart ache. She longed for a family, which she had never really had the chance to have. The Weasleys had treated her like she was one of their own ever since she had met Ron at eleven, but they weren’t really family. She wanted a family of her own. She wanted people to come home to. She still had her friends, and they made a point to come visit her as often as they could, but they all had their own lives now. Ron and Hermione were married and trying for their first child, he was a highly solicited Auror and she was a busy Ministry employee, they had barely any time left for their childhood friend. Besides, her and Ron’s friendship had never been the same after her and Ginny’s disastrous breakup. The only friend who made sure to stop by at least twice a week was Luna, but even her visits were becoming few and far in between. She always left with a ‘See you next week… maybe.’ and a knowing smile on her face, which was quite weird in Anna-Marie’s opinion.

 

Not for the first time in her life, Anna-Marie longed for her parents. She barely remembered them, she only dreamt a soothing voice from time to time, which she guessed belonged to her mother, as well as what she assumed was her father’s booming laughter. The only things she had left of them were a couple of pictures, which she made sure to carry everywhere she went.

 

She also longed for her godfather. It had been three years since that fateful day, three years during which she had cried herself to sleep every night. Sirius had showed her a glimpse of what having a family was like and she missed it. She missed him, even more than she missed her parents. She often wondered what she had done to anger Fate so much that it had to take her entire family away from her.

 

She longed for someone to love her. She longed for someone to love.

 

She sighed and held back a gasp as a shiver ran through her entire body. She pulled her legs up and tucked them under her body, allowing the blanket to swallow her entirely. She stared blankly into the flames and tried not to think about how cold she was feeling. She had learnt that the best way for the feeling to go away was to ignore it. It would pass in a couple of hours, as it always did. Even though the feeling seemed to last longer and longer as days passed by.

 

She figured the best way to get rid of it was to sleep it away. It had worked before. She buried herself deeper into the armchair and kept staring at the flames, until she felt her eyelids droop. She didn’t try to fight it and let sleep claim her. She vaguely heard her name being called, by what sounded like Luna’s voice, but she was already too far gone to be sure.

 

 

_“What was your mother like?”_

_“She was an awful woman.”_

 

_“What happened?”_

_“My mother burned it after I ran from home.”_

_“I never lived up to her expectations. She thought me a disgrace.”_

_“My father called her The Bitter Witch. He had grown to loathe her, as we all did.”_

_“I never hated someone as much as I hated her.”_

_“Walburga Black was both the cruelest and most despicable person I ever had the displeasure to meet, and she was my mother. What does it say about me?”_

_“What about your father?”_

 

 

 

 


	2. My Lady

 

 

Orion Black was bored out of his mind. His father’s annual Yule party was dull. All family and friends seemed to want to talk about was Orion recent betrothal. They had all apparently been waiting for the announcement with bated breath. Now that it had been announced that the Black heir would be marrying and would be keeping the bloodline pure, they refused to leave him alone.

 

Orion was less than happy about the betrothal. However, he and his father, Arcturus, the current Lord Black, had had an agreement. If Orion failed to present Arcturus with a suitable young witch to marry by the time he was eighteen, he would marry his second cousin, Walburga Black, whom Arcturus and his father, Sirius the Second, deemed a perfectly suitable match. His mother, Melania, had strongly disagreed with the betrothal, deeming Walburga unfit for her son, but her opinion had not mattered enough to Sirius to make a difference. Orion was now twenty-one, and while he had been able to convince his father to wait for a few years, he was now betrothed to Walburga. Walburga whom he didn’t love. They got along quite well, they had grown up together and considered themselves close to one another, but Orion’s feelings for her didn’t go beyond brotherly love. The same couldn’t be said about the slightly older woman. Her feelings seemed to go far beyond brotherly love, if the way she was clinging to Orion’s arm was anything to go by.

 

He supposed his situation could have been worse, his father could have forced him to marry someone he loathed. It wouldn’t be a loveless marriage, it merely wouldn’t be the kind of love two spouses were supposed to share, not on Orion’s part at least. While growing up, he had fancied himself marrying for love, which he now realized had been quite preposterous. He was a Black, _the_ _Black_ _heir_ , and Blacks favored alliances and blood purity over love. It had always been that way and would always be. To his knowledge, the only ones who had been lucky enough to fall in love during their courtship had been his parents. He longed for what they had,which he knew now that he would never have. He would never fall in love with Walburga, he would honor his duties to her, but he would never fall in love.

 

He already felt the weight of spending his life married to her weighing on his shoulders.

 

“Brother,” he heard Lucretia say as she pushed through the crowd, Ignatius Prewett following right behind her. “I heard that Father is asking for you.”

 

Orion frowned. “Why? I thought he was busy talking to-”

 

“He’s in the library.” She cut him off with a smile. “You should go now, Ignatius and I will keep Walburga company.”

 

Orion caught sight of his father from the corner of his eye. Lord Arcturus Black was engaged in a polite conversation with Heir Abraxas Malfoy, one of Orion’s former housemates. He allowed himself to smile slightly. Much like their mother, Lucretia loathed Walburga. The two women had been in the same year while attending Hogwarts, while Orion had been four years below, and they had never gotten along. Lucretia thought Walburga too pretentious, vain and proud and she always made a point of reminding their cousin that she was not welcome in the Black home. Orion knew for a fact that neither his older sister nor her husband would be keeping Walburga company. Lucretia was merely kind enough to grant him some alone time.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Orion told Walburga, taking her hand off his arm.

 

He shot his sister a grateful smile before quickly walking out of the ballroom. His father would probably come looking for him once he realized that he had disappeared but he couldn’t care less. It felt good not to have Walburga press against his left side anymore. He felt like he could breathe again.

 

The hallways were empty, which he was quite grateful for. He briefly considered going out for a walk, or even going to the tea room to relax, but eventually decided to head to the library. He knew that it was the first place where Walburga would come looking for him but he could use a good book. Maybe he would just grab one and head to his room for some peace and quiet. Walburga wouldn’t come looking for him there, she wouldn’t dare.

 

As soon as Orion entered the library, he was assaulted by the smell of old books and burning fire. He didn’t think himself an avid reader, it bored him mostly, but he enjoyed a good book from time to time. Now was one of those times. He would probably be interrupted before he could lose himself in the pages but it was worth a try.

 

He began looking at the shelves, but soon gave it up when he caught sight of the armchairs. His mother had made his father and uncle arrange a few armchairs around the fireplace, she loved reading in front of it, and no one could deny that it had been a good idea. Ever since the armchairs had made an appearance, Orion had caught more and more people spending time in the library. He had even caught Lucretia in here once, even though she secretly loathed the room.

 

However, the armchairs were supposed to be empty tonight due to the party taking place in the ballroom, yet they were not. One of the armchairs was occupied, his mother’s favored one. Orion walked closer and couldn’t help but frown in confusion. He had never seen the woman before. She looked about Orion’s age, perhaps a bit younger. Her head was resting on the armrest, her dark red hair was tied into a loose braid which was falling down her back. They were a beautiful red, almost auburn, not the revolting ginger that ran in the Weasley family. There were a few freckles on her tiny nose, they were so light that Orion thought that he might have dreamt them, had it not been for the burning fireplace highlighting them. She was curled in on herself, her short body seemed to fit easily in the narrow chair and she was covered by a deep green and black blanket, which looked extremely comfortable and warm. He caught sight of the Black family crest embroidered in black silk on the deep green fabric, as well as three letters, which he assumed were initials: SOB. It made his frown deepen. He knew for a fact that the woman was not part of the Black family and he knew of no Black who had SOB for initials.

 

She looked peaceful, as though she was used to sleeping on this very armchair. She strangely looked like she belonged here.

 

“My lady.” He called softly, trying not to startle her.

 

She frowned, proof that she had heard him. “Why is it so warm in here?” She mumbled.

 

“That might be because the fire is lit, my Lady, and your blanket looks awfully warm.”

 

Her frown deepened, and she slowly blinked her eyes open. She locked gaze with Orion for a second, her eyes were an emerald green so beautiful that he had a hard time believing they were real. However, they lacked the brightness a young witch’s eyes should possess.

 

“Where am I?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“In the library of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, my Lady. I’m afraid you’re missing out on the party.” He replied with a kind smile.

 

“The party?”

 

“Yes, my father, Lord Black’s annual Yule party.”

 

“I don’t understand… Is it Yule already?” The confusion in her eyes seemed genuine, which made Orion worry.

 

He thought she had come with one of the many guests, it wasn’t a rare occurrence for the oldest Rosier child to bring along his latest conquest, but he had been wrong to assume. She seemed genuinely lost.

 

“How did you end up here?”

 

“I don’t know.” She confessed as she slowly sat up. “I don’t remember.”

 

Orion knew that it was wrong for him to converse in such a casual way with her. She might be betrothed to someone, and he hadn’t had permission to talk to her. He was betrothed himself, and she hadn’t had permission from Walburga to talk to him, which he knew she would never have. Walburga was one possessive woman. But Orion was intrigued now, there was no way he would stop talking to the woman.

 

“May I inquire for your name, my Lady?”

 

She pulled the blanket closer to her body, even though she had complained about being too warm just a moment ago. “Anna-Marie.”

 

The name sounded oddly French, and commonly muggle. “No last name?”

 

“Potter?” It sounded more like a question than something she was sure of.

 

It made Orion pause. He knew the Potters quite well, and none of them had ever mentioned an Anna-Marie Potter. Knowing the Potters’ vain nature, surely if one of them had betrothed such a beautiful woman, they would have bragged about it. They would not have let her go unnoticed.

 

“Are you, maybe, related to Fleamont Potter, my Lady?” She could be a distant cousin Orion had never had the chance to meet.

 

“And who are _you_ exactly?” She suddenly asked, ignoring Orion’s question.

 

He decided to ignore the way she was openly glaring at him. “I’m Heir Orion Black, son of Lord Arcturus Black. I thought you knew that, given that you’re currently sitting in _my_ library, in _my_ house.”

 

“Orion…” Hearing her saying his name made an odd shiver run up his spine. “ _Oh_.” Realization appeared in her eyes as she examined Orion’s face, taking in each and every detail. “What year is it?”

 

Orion frowned. “1950, 1951 in a few days.”

 

“Oh, Merlin.” She mumbled. “No, I- I don’t… I’m not even supposed to be here. I don’t understand what’s happening.”

 

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Orion had seen people waking up disoriented before, he had experienced it on more than one occasion himself. He had thought that that was what she was experiencing at first, but the look in her eyes showed more than mere disorientation.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” She shook her head dejectedly. “May I?” He asked as he extended his left hand and made to touch her forehead.

 

She nodded mutely. He wasn’t supposed to touch her. Even though there was no hidden agenda in Orion’s actions, no ulterior motive, the touch was still intimate and he and Anna-Marie were strangers, they weren’t betrothed. Only a Lady’s betrothed or family would be allowed to feel for her forehead. If anyone were to come in the library at this very moment, Orion would be shamed and shunned for his actions, he had no doubt in his heart that it would end in him being disowned. He let himself touch her anyway.

 

He barely had the time to feel her skin, how soft it felt under his hand. He had to hold back a gasp and fight the urge to take his hand away as soon as it came into contact with her skin.

 

“You’re burning, my Lady.”

 

“Am I? Is that why I feel so-”

 

“Orion, what is happening here?”

 

Orion nearly jumped upon hearing his mother’s stern voice, and turned around to face her as gracefully as he could.

 

“She’s ill, Mother.” He merely answered, even as he wondered what his mother thought she had just witnessed.

 

“I’ll take care of the poor girl, you should go back to the party.”

 

Orion knew that the Lady was in good hands, his mother was a kind woman, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly reluctant at the prospect of leaving. He decided to ignore the feeling, the idea of returning to Walburga annoyed him more than he had thought, and they had only been betrothed for a few hours. He was reluctant to return to Walburga, _not_ reluctant to leave the Potter Lady, he had just met her and feeling this way would be nothing but preposterous. He nodded once at his mother and immediately made his way to the door.

 

“Are you feeling alright, my dear?” He heard his mother ask.

 

“I don’t know. Orion said my forehead is a bit hot.” Came the soft reply.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re coming down with a fever.” Orion had no doubt that her mother had felt the Lady’s burning skin. “Who did you come here with, I’m sure they’d like to take you home for you to heal.”

 

“I don’t remember…”

 

He eventually was too far away to eavesdrop any more and knew that it would be pointless to wait at the door. The Lady didn’t seem to remember anything and so he wouldn’t learn anything by eavesdropping. He reluctantly made his way back to the ballroom, his reprieve had been too short. He had thought that he would be free of Walburga for a while longer.

 

His sister came to find him as soon as he entered, Ignatius and Walburga nowhere to be seen. “Back so soon?” She smiled.

 

“Mother found me out.” He merely said.

 

He decided there was no point talking about the Lady, Lucretia would find out soon enough. Besides, no one needed to know that he had spent some alone time with a Lady. It was a secret he was planning on taking to the grave.

 

“I lost your intended by the way.” She shrugged carelessly.

 

“How do you lose a person, Lucretia?” He rolled his eyes.

 

“On purpose.” She smirked.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” He sighed, but he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

 

“I’m the best, admit it.” She gloated.

 

He merely sent a smile her way, she didn’t need him flattering her ego. Lucretia was in no way vain but she loved to gloat any chance she got.

 

“Where is Mother, by the way?” She eventually asked with a frown when she realized that Orion had come back without their mother.

 

Before Orion could open his mouth to reply, he felt a hand slide along his arm and settle in the crook of his elbow. The way Lucretia rolled her eyes was all the information he needed to know who it was.

 

“Is everything alright with your father?” Walburga asked him, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

 

“I guess.” Orion merely said.

 

“Funny thing is, I remember seeing your father in here while you were gone.” She said as her grip tightened on his arm.

 

He briefly considered telling her that he and his sister had lied and that he had wanted some time away from her, but he figured that it would an unnecessary scene.

 

“It was actually my mother who had been looking for me.”

 

“I must have heard wrong.” Lucretia added helpfully.

 

“Of course.” Walburga told Lucretia with a smile, even as her eyes were glaring daggers.

 

❖ 

 

Orion tried not to think about her. It had been two days since the Yule party and two days since he had last seen or heard about the Lady. Walburga had taken up most of his time and he was quite annoyed if he were to be honest. He regretted agreeing to the betrothal most days, he really had had no choice but he felt like he could have fought harder. He could have at least enjoyed his freedom another year. Walburga was somehow agreeable most of the time, on her good days, which were far and in between. She _was_ agreeable and made an effort to be nice to him, to please him but he was not blind, he knew that she was mean, vindictive, haughty and conceited, she was bad to the core.

 

He couldn’t get her red hair out of his mind, neither could he seem to forget those green eyes of hers. He had to admit that Walburga’s black hair and obsidian eyes paled in comparison. He wondered if they would light up and fill with emotions and _life_ if he made her smile. Perhaps her smile wouldn’t even reach her eyes. He wondered what would happen if he made her laugh, he doubted he would even be able to. He hardly knew her and, at this moment, it seemed impossible to him to get any kind of reaction out of her. She seemed so out of his reach. He barely even managed to get a genuine smile out of Walburga, he couldn’t make _her_ smile. She barely seemed real.

 

He closed the book he had been reading with more force than intended, making Walburga from where she had been inspecting her manicured nails.

 

“What is it, Darling?” She asked.

 

“I just need some fresh air.” He replied as he got up from his armchair.

 

“I’ll join you.”

 

“No.” He quickly stopped her as she made to get up. “I mean, it’s cold outside. You’d better stay here.”

 

She opened her mouth, as though to argue, but he left before she the chance to. For a second, he thought that she might follow him anyway but she didn’t and he sighed in relief.

 

He wandered around aimlessly. The house was quiet, the noises on the first floor were coming from his father’s study, where he was probably getting frustrated over some Ministry affairs. He knew for a fact that Lucretia and Ignatius were not home. If his mother was home, he would either find her in the drawing room or in the library. After checking the drawing room, which was conveniently on the first floor as well, he decided to check the upper floors. He was hoping that if he found his mother, he would find the Lady as well.

 

He found himself on the third floor, and briefly considered giving up and going to his own room to lie down as he passed it, when he heard a door opening at the end of the hallway. His mother came out of one of the many guest rooms and he figured that was where the Lady had been all along.

 

“Mother.” He greeted her as he approached.

 

“Orion, Darling, what are you doing here?” She asked, a soft smile on her face. “I thought you were planning on spending the afternoon with Walburga.”

 

“ _She_ was planning on-”

 

“Orion.” She scolded him halfheartedly.

 

“I’m sorry. You know I just…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was wondering if the Lady felt any better.”

 

“The Lady? Oh, Lady Potter, yes.” She quickly made sure that she had effectively closed the door, though Orion failed to understand why. Wasn’t he allowed to at least see her? “She is quite ill still but she should be better in a couple of days.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“It is. Has your father been able to contact some relatives of hers?” She asked as she led her down the hallway.

 

“I don’t think he has.” He replied with last look at the door. “You know that Fleamont Potter has denied ever meeting her.”

 

“I know that, Darling, but she has to have some family somewhere.” She frowned slightly. “I might have heard Fleamont mention some distant relatives of his living in France. Has your father looked into them?”

 

“Father seems a bit too preoccupied with Ministry affairsat the moment to look for some Potters in France we have never even heard of.”

 

“Oh, is the Minister being difficult again?” She sighed. “I’m just worried for the poor girl.”

 

“I know you are, Mother, you always are.”

 

 


End file.
